In early stages, computer-based training (CBT) was delivered from a large central computer to thin-client terminals. This implementation required that users of the CBT come to a learning center (or test center) to use the CBT which proved inconvenient for many users.
In recent years, CBT has been offered offline, typically using CD-ROMS or other portable data storage devices to provide the content of the training. Offering CBT offline (and/or away from a dedicated test center), allowed training content to be delivered to the user and allowed the user to access the material at his/her own pace and location. Furthermore, offline CBT can utilize the full multimedia functionality, including animation, sound and video of the user's computer system which further enhanced the user's experience. Some problems with offline CBT include difficulties updating course material, reporting of user's scores, updating user's transcripts, costs of supplying materials, etc.
To overcome many of the problems associated with offline training, web-based training was developed. Web-based training is distributed online over an intranet or the world-wide-web and can be nm in a web browser, for example. When first implemented, a proprietary learning management system was used to launch each of the different WBT programs.
Sharable Courseware Object Reference Model (SCORM) is a standard that is implemented by a LMS that can launch compatible learning content, keep track of learner progress, determines sequence of learning objects and reports user scores. Using the SCORM standard significantly streamlined WBT because it eliminated the need for storing multiple proprietary LMS on a user's computer.
SCORM-based WBT may be problematic in cases when a user is not connected to a network (e.g., when on a plane) because delivery of updates and reporting of user data cannot be performed offline.